


"I had a glitch, but I'm fine now."

by Thrawn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics 2019), Smallville, Star Trek
Genre: Adapting to a new baby, Adoption, Bonding, Buddies, Chaste Story (for the most part), Crushes, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Family, Frank talk of the products/effects of Original Sin, Friendship, Gen, Refuge, Religious Themes, Stepsiblings, Theology, action-adventure, science-fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: Kendra describes her thoughts on the fruits of original sin to her adoptive stepbrother, Clark, after a particularly foolish mess-up on her part.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Jonathan Kent & Martha Kent, Clark Kent & Kendra Young, Jonathan "Pa" Kent/Martha Kent, Kendra/Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: A_Personal_Crusade, The Seven Deadly Sins





	"I had a glitch, but I'm fine now."

" **I had a glitch, but I'm fine now."**

_**By James Carmody.** _

**Disclaimer:** _I own none of the copyrights for the works that went into this, and they are "DC Comics: Smallville", "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" (specifically the BOOM! comics version thereof and the main show), nor any other works thereof. I also do not own any of the copyrights to "Star Trek", in particular the legacy of Khan N. Singh._

 **Summary:** _Kendra describes her thoughts on the fruits of original sin to her adoptive stepbrother, Clark, after a particularly foolish mess-up on her part._

 **Characters/Pairings:** _Kendra Young, Clark Kent, and his parents… and that's just for starters._

 **Rating:** _I'd rate it as PG-13 at worst, not violent, and not sexual at all. More accurately PG as opposed to PG-13, but parents: please do go into this with your kids to protect them- I won't be charged on the Last Day with scandalizing anyone- I'm trust you as your colleague. Do NOT let your kids down, no matter what!_

 **Genre(s):** _Family, Friendship, Action-adventure, and some science-fiction for good measure._

**Chapter #1.): "What happened?"**

Kendra was seated down at the table in the barn loft at the Clark farm, quietly reflecting on how she got here, what'd happened, and in particular how she'd wound up out of the blue his adopted sister. Oh, he was oodles of fun; that much she wouldn't allow anyone to doubt, no matter what- and she herself was very loyal to him and his parents, but her arrival in this small town and situation was baffling. Part and parcel of how she had become also Miss Kent was that when she'd recovered from that nasty neck-wound that that vampire-witch Drusilla had given her, she'd had to disappear. The hardest thing she had to deal with was leaving Rose in the lurch about what had happened to her- out of the blue, she'd disappeared! That hurt, she recalled, she simply had to head off into the night and never look back. Her intents had been to protect her friends and neighbors, but still, Kendra remembered the tears in Rose Martinez's eyes when she'd seen her on her phone pleading to come back… it'd hurt, a lot. Kendra wasn't cruel, she simply had to head off to fake her own death to protect her friends and neighbors from the gang that was operating in Sunnydale and causing all of the havoc that was going on. Anyway, it was there that Clark found her, fiddling with a ring on her finger all the while, intent on informing her that something'd happened to their adoptive mom, Martha Kent, and he was going to be heading out for some unknown time as yet to be explained. Kendra nodded, acknowledging his message, and then clarifying that she would be eager to be able to attend Smallville High sometime soon, maybe next semester.

He surprised her then, by laughing, and responded that she was probably more informed on all sorts of topics than anyone he knew, certainly from school and town, even though she was technically still underage, a kid really, she should probably study at home, but it should be put to their parents. He hugged her from her side, firmly, and headed out to find out what was going on.

That night, Kendra was awoken by a phone call on her cellphone from Clark, and to her complete surprise, he claimed that "Mom's got a baby on the way.", well, she nearly caused him to need his ears to be checked out by exploding into a delighted burst of sound on her part! Kendra was, to her friends at least, well-known to keep her emotions in check, but here she was jumping up and down in sheer joy!

Some time passed, and they were preparing the home to accept the "three-foot-flood" as any family that has a new baby on the way refers to that kind of activity; Kendra didn't know the inner-workings that went on inside Clark's head, nor their parents, but she herself found it oodles of fun! She was hopeful to play with the new baby sibling, and eager for that addition to the family, when one day Lana came by. Now Kendra had encountered Lana periodically, but it hit her that day that Lana was exceedingly physically gorgeous- and it tugged her heart-strings.

In idle conversation, she explained to Clark her views on this with the following statement "I had a glitch for a moment there, but I'm okay now.", when he asked her to explain more clearly, she shrugged her shoulders and went back to shooting hoops with him and stated, simply "Original sin."; now he looked at her as if completely baffled, and she clarified that it came out in her as improper romantic attractions- specifically towards other girls. He seemed level-headed alright about it; chuckling and replied simply that Lana's downright pretty alright. She laughed and shot the basketball at him as if to tell him "You goof!", which she actually said too, and they went back to their game.

In another area of the globe, Khan Singh logged off from a message with an alarming signal: the time for the Augment Revolution nears, get ready was the summary of this ominous statement.

_To Be Continued: Next: "Khan, you Maniac!"._


End file.
